


Ai游-<伊格尼斯工作日志。>

by Logic_Circle



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 04:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18931141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Logic_Circle/pseuds/Logic_Circle
Summary: Ai眼里的游作的一天。





	Ai游-

*旧文搬运。  
——————————————  
00:00  
好的，新的一天又——是从和热狗店的小哥一起熬夜工作开始，明明小游作昨天也没怎么睡来着？年轻人就是肆无忌惮啊。让Ai大人我来猜猜今天会熬到几点……两点半？前天是三点二十四分，昨天是四点零三分，我就不信他不困。

 

01:08  
宵夜，标准规格240克的芝士热狗，每根至少含热量600卡路里。小游作到现在都没有长胖真是奇迹，万一真的胖了那他在Link Vrains里就是网骗了……嗯，好像本来也没多诚实。

“游作，肯定有很多女生羡慕你的身材哦。”

“闭嘴。”

唔呃，差点被静音。我还以为他不会再关扩音器了！熬夜的人脾气都这么差的吗！得想办法让小游作早点睡才行，不然又要被他抓住蹂躏，Ai大人我的一世英名就全毁了。哼，顺便还能关照一下他的身体状况，顺便而已，感谢我吧！

 

01:10  
“那个，游作，你明天还有课哎。”

“所以？”

“前天和昨天老师都盯着你看了！你要么发呆要么睡觉肯定没发现，我可是清楚的很！被老师关注到不好的方面真的好吗？”

“和你没什么关系吧。”

噫——这人！

 

01:11  
“Ai说得有道理，你确实不应该总是熬那么晚，还是赶紧回去休息吧。”

热狗店小哥干得好！快把这家伙送回家！

“可是……”

“好啦，接下来的工作不复杂，我自己能解决。我现在去开车，你歇一歇，很快就到了。”

“……好，拜托你了，草薙哥。”

看吧看吧果然是困了，一脱离工作状态就开始打瞌睡，刚刚在强撑些什么啦！小孩子就是要让大人好好管教才行。当然，没有AI的辅助也是不可以的！

 

01:26  
到家了，还没醒。叫他起来还懵懵懂懂的。

懒——鬼——

 

01:43  
“喂喂游作麻烦你擦干净头发再睡觉好吗？”

“闭嘴。我睡了。”

……

居然这就睡着了。

真拿他没办法……头疼起来我可不管哦。

 

03:56  
嗯？呼吸声有点乱。检测了一下，心率也不太正常，又做噩梦了吗？

怎么老梦到那种糟糕的东西，多梦梦Ai大人我多好，如果是梦到我的话，十个小游作也逗开心给你看。

唉，但是我又不能提醒他，让小游作知道我晚上偷看他睡觉他肯定要强制我休眠。做AI真难。

 

08:00  
好消息，坏学生藤木游作按时起床了。不过他四点之后都没好好睡，在床上翻来覆去的，要是根热狗都能烤熟了，看上去真辛苦。

“早上好啊，游作！”

“啊。早上好。”

嘿嘻，刚睡醒的小游作就这点最可爱了。笨蛋哔不要偷偷看我，我可是要和游作一起上课的，没空陪你玩啦。

 

08:10  
“Ai，今天你留下来看家。”

——等等等等等等？？

 

08:30  
结果还不是把我带来了……真是的，就知道瞎吓唬AI。

是他自己主动改口说要带我来的，绝对不是我死皮赖脸求他，绝对不是！

 

08:50  
第一节课。

 

09:50  
第二节课。

 

10:50  
第三节课。

 

11:07  
小游作啊，虽然你撑着脸睁着眼睛看着黑板很像在认真听课的样子但是我知道你又神游到外太空了。

 

12:41  
第四节课上完了。

那个叫岛直树的人类好像想凑过来，不过他动作太慢，小游作收拾好东西直接走了，让他扑了个空，小游作绝对是故意的！他肯定听见了那个人类在叫他！

不过话又说回来，明明小游作跟那个人类关系普通聊起天也经常爱答不理的，对面却锲而不舍地粘着小游作不放，小游作也没有真的明确拒绝过那个人类，这边也好那边也罢，行为模式都好奇怪。嗯，理解不能。

 

12:52  
午餐，三明治加牛奶，用餐地点，教学楼天台。我收回之前的话，这家伙不长胖完全是因为作息和饮食不规律，搞不好他营养不良的可能性还更大一点，他就不能吃点正经的饭菜吗？

“游作，你每次只吃这么点东西会饿吧，为什么不去食堂？”

“Ai，你今天很像生活管理AI。”

“……我才不是那种低端的人工智能！我可是伊格尼斯！是世界上最精妙的AI之一！”

“啊，是吗。”

他根本没在听！！

 

13:11  
小游作吃完饭之后就一直沉默地看天空，好无聊。虽说他平常也是这副德行，身上一点朝气都没有。嗯唔，人类一般是怎么开始跟对方交流的来着？让我想想……

“今天天气真好呢！”

“你在说什么，现在明明是阴天。”

很好，话题结束。也是呢，怎么可能成功呢，唉唉Ai我好受挫，要回去欺负笨蛋哔心情才能好起来……

 

13:13  
“其实你没必要特地跟我说话。”

干嘛，觉得自己太过分了所以回来哄？“哼。既然你都这么说了，那我勉为其难原谅你吧。”

“……我又不是在道歉。”

我懂，你心口不一又不是一天两天了，放心，Ai大人是很宽宏大量的！

 

13:14  
“算了，明天你待在家里。”

藤木游作你是恶魔！！

 

13:25  
上课。

 

14:25  
上课。

 

15:15  
放学。

 

15:24  
“你下午很安静，闹脾气？”

嚯，小游作难得读一回空气，可喜可贺。

“那怎么能呢，游作本来就不爱说话嘛，我理解的。”

“看来是了。人工智能也闹脾气，我应该把你送修。”

“讨厌！”

嗯？他好像嘴角勾起来了一点点。这是在笑话我吗？

 

15:37  
今天没有去找热狗店小哥，难得。不过小游作直接翘掉了部门活动，他八成忘记了自己已经不是回家部部员了，那个叫岛的人类估计又在跳脚吧。

小游作走得好慢，而且一脸凝重的，这副表情我都快看腻啦。有时候真想分析一下他的数据，搞明白他在想什么。对，就像他每次分析我那样。我的计算能力可比小游作强多了，一定能从里到外弄清楚他……哼哼。

 

15:48  
他进小房间了，好耶，抓紧时间玩笨蛋哔……嗯不是，找笨蛋哔玩！

 

17:16  
玩笨蛋哔真有趣，比跟小游作上学有趣多了。明天看家就看家，反正小游作没有我陪，迟早会后悔的。一定会后悔的！

 

18:34  
过饭点了，小游作还没出来。

 

20:42  
他还不出来。

 

21:21  
他怎么还不出来？

“喂笨蛋哔，你要不要去看看你主人？”

“笨蛋是禁止——”

“禁止用语对吧我知道我知道！你都不担心你主人的吗？”

“【担心】是什么功能？人家的功能里没有这一项。人家是扫除机器人，不是管家机器人，没有管理主人大人生活起居的设定。”

笨蛋果然是笨蛋，算了，本来也不该指望它。

 

21:22  
“说起来，主人大人以前也是这样呢。”

“嗯？什么意思？”

“人家刚来的时候，主人大人总是一回家就进那个小房间，然后待到很晚很晚。”

“比今天还晚？”

“比今天更晚。”

 

21:22  
嗯……看来小游作确实需要一个生活管理AI。

 

21:23  
对了，用这家伙试试看怎么样？

“机器哔，你说过想变聪明一点的吧？我现在就教你个方法，你要不要学？”

“好的，大哥，请您吩咐。”

“嗯，好乖好乖。来来，脑袋凑过来……”

 

22:25  
“有声音——”

哇这门开得好突然！差点就被发现了！

“机器哔，帮我准备一下衣服。”

“了解。”

好险好险，看来没事。幸亏笨蛋哔动作够快……笨蛋哔你怎么又偷看我，干完活赶紧按我告诉你的办法去做，加油！

“主人大人，现在是晚上十点二十五分，据观察您并没有吃晚饭，建议您尽早就餐。”

“……嗯？这个程序……”

对对，这个程序是我写的！怎么样，惊喜吧？

“……BUG吗？”

谁闲着没事给一个家居机器人写BUG啊！小游作一点也不尊重别人的劳动成果！！

 

22:26  
啧，他好像真的没有要吃饭的意思。不管了，旁敲侧击一下。

“说起来，游作今天中午也没怎么吃东西吧？”

“不用你操心。”

“怎么不用我操心了！你要是饿死了就……呃，就没人会把我放出去了！”

“你担心这个？饿一顿又没什么。另外，要是我真出事了，草薙哥会帮你解开。”

你这家伙怎么能一脸平静地讲这种跟交代遗言一样的话啦！那个不是重点啊！！

“喂喂你再这样我就跟热狗店小哥告状了！”

“……Ai。”

“是？”

“闭嘴。”

“……好的好的，我闭嘴行吧。”

我就不该管你。

 

22:27  
“……。”

他是不是叹了口气？

“下次我会吃的，今天想事情想得太入神了而已。我真的没事，放心吧。”

 

22:29  
呃哦，我为什么要盯着小游作的背影看那么久，一定是他的突然坦诚吓到我了，一定是。

 

23:14  
等一下，这个点他睡觉？他是不是出了BUG？

“已经要睡了吗？真早啊。”

“嗯。偶尔早睡试试看。”

分明是前几天熬夜太凶现在受不了吧，亏你一整天都没什么异常。

“那……那晚安？”

“晚安。”

呜哇，这谁，这个小游作乖得AI都不敢相信哎。

 

23:20  
小游作睡着了。

嗯……我再等等吧。

 

00:00  
这下真的晚安啦。

【FIN.】  
【2018.04.25.】


End file.
